


Gyaru’s Favourite Colour

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Hentai - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, F/M, Hentai, Horny Teenagers, Large Breasts, One Shot, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A pair of Gyaru spots the Pokemon Champion Red and the busty girls want to have some fun with him





	Gyaru’s Favourite Colour

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of an original doujinshi called Banging Gyaru Sluts by Stem. I chose that doujinshi because the girls are very sexy.

Waiting for his Pokemon to heal, Red was looking for a drink. As he did, two Gyaru was eyeing him, one with blue shoulder-length hair with a pink hair clip one of her bangs, named Anisha. Her friend with the tan skin was named Meika had blonde hair with two green bangs, tied in a side-ponytail with a pink hairband, and a blue hair clip in a shape of a triangle. Both had pink coloured eyes and wore very slutty school girl outfits that showed off their huge breasts and round firm ass. Both wore a bikini, Anisha's was yellow and blue while Meika is black. Which can be seen. They also wear thigh-high black stockings and sexy heels.

They secretly rolled a can to Red trip him up. Trying not to fall Red grab on something which was their breasts. "Molester! Someone call the police~" Meika said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh no~ He's rubbing my nipples! You're the worst, champ~" Anisha said smiling the same way.

Red shook his head, denying their accusation. But the busty girls just giggled and Red notice they were holding his writs. Red look at them with confusion and the both of them made a blowjob motion. This made Red, well red. The next thing he knew, he took the girls to his room in the Pokemon Centre. Well, they kind of let themselves in. "Really sorry about that~ Not only you're letting us spend the night here, you even treated us to a drink. Thanks, champ~" Anisha said pressing her large breasts. Her breath going down his ear.

Meika took one more sip then did the same thing but licking his ear instead. The softness of their breasts and the scent of their perfume got Red drunk faster than the beer. Red's crimson eyes widen when Meika unzip his jeans and pull out his cock. Red moans as she moves her hand up and down his shaft while licking her lips "When Meika gets drunk, she gets the huge to fuck. Hope you're ready~" Anisha said with a giggle.

"Wow~ So hard and big! Time to dig in~" Meika said with drunken lust. She slowly took Red into her mouth. When her lips were at the tip, rolled her tongue around his head. Red can feel her mouth tighten and her rough tongue hit all his weak points. The reason Meika was sucking Red off in such a way, is because it's been too long since she had a cock. Up to now, she's been playing it cool, but that changed as she sucked Red off.

Which made her pussy ache. She wants to fuck Red now! Just then her friend shove her out of the way "Let me have a taste too." Anisha said taking a turn in sucking of Red. With the way, his pre-cum kept on flowing, understood why Meika was all over his cock. Red was about to cum, but with how meticulous and gentle way she sucked him off, was able to hold off a little longer.

Every time she licks the underside of his cock, Red felt a surge of electricity run through. "I want his cock too!" Meika said joining her friend in pleasing Red's manhood.

"Sure~" Anisha said now licking one side of Red's cock. Now both girls are licking and sucking him off. Their tongues and lips were all over his cock. His entire cock felt really good that he was about to cum soon. Lucky for Meika her mouth was in the right place for his cum to flow into her mouth. She loved how his thick cum stuck in her throat. Her friend was envious tho.

"With that much sex with you is going to be fun~" Meika said once she finished drinking Red's cum.

"But of course~ You went and swallowed it after all." Anisha huffed "Now is my turn to have fun with him. I want some of his cum." Anisha said as she lifts her huge breasts then slowly lowers them on Red's cock. The softness all over in cock made him moan. "I could suck you off again, but with the way you were looking at our breasts, I thought you want a titjob better. Feels good, right?" she asked while moving her breasts at a fast pace.

Red nods rapidly. His breath getting ragged. "That's good~" Anisha giggled "It feels good for me too."

"Isn't that insane titjob a bit much for a virgin like him?" Meika asked with a laugh.

"But his cum so badly." Anisha frowned.

"Then I'll help you out~" Meika said tightening her bra then took Red's cock out of her friend's breasts, and slid his cock in her's "How's that? Way tighter than Ani's right? I can even stroke it without using my hands." she said while demonstrating. The pressure felt amazing for Red. His cock was just about to release its load "You can cum again you know~"

"HEY, IT'S MY TURN!" Anisha said with great annoyance.

"Huh? But I'm helping you out." Meika laughed.

"I can never take my time when you're around, Mei." Anisha sighed while taking off her bra then wraps her bare breasts around Red's cock. "Well, there's no helping it now. I'll make you cum soon with my special titjob. It gets men off right away~" said with a smile. She didn't use her special often as it was tiring and bit of a hassle. Only using it on men she likes and Anisha likes Red very much. He's a sexy guy with a nice big cock. Who knew a guy at their age can be so hung.

"Here it comes~" Meika laughed "It's Ani's specialty~"

Red closes his eyes and moans so sweetly. Her jiggly breasts stroke him so fast that he came again. Anisha quickly moves her mouth over his head. "This is your second load, yet there's so much and it's still so thick! Amazing~" she moans while drinking his cum she's been waiting for. The horny girl pushed Red to his back, and rubs her aching pussy against his cock "Your dick felt so good that it flip my switch~" she said lustful eyes while taking off her thong "Why don't I pop your cherry right now?"

"Hey, Ani I was first!" Meika then sighs "It's no use, she's in sex mode. Can't be helped, so I'll just wait. But I get an extra round with him."

Anisha didn't hear a work Meika said and sat on Red's cock "Congrats~" she moans while bouncing on the cock of a Pokemon Champion. Red was about to cum already but held back. Tho it wasn't easy because her pussy was moving and twisting around him. It didn't help that her bouncing breasts were turning him on. This pleasure felt different compared to blow and titjobs. "How do you like it? Sex feels great, right? I'm going work you hard with my pussy!" she was a bit stunned that her hips were moving on their own. Her pussy was already twitching like mad.

That rarely happens. Were they compatible? She can feel herself about to cum. Red wanted to tell Anisha he's about to cum, but he can't speak. Tho his expression and the way his cock twitch inside her told Anisha enough. So she interlocks her fingers with Red's "Are you going to cum? Then let us do it like lovers~" she said before taking his first kissing. Hearing it's okay, Red fired his load deep in her womb which triggered an intense orgasm from Anisha.

Meika was taken back by this. She never kissed a guy during sex. From what she can tell, Anisha was enjoying making out with Red "This...guy's...cum shots are insane, Mei~" Anisha said while kissing Red. Who's dick soon slid out and his cum pour out of Anisha like a waterfall. "He...shoots it right into the sweet spots...in your womb~" she said breaking the kiss because her lungs need air.

"That sounds like fun~ Let me test him out~" Meika purred and removed her bra and thong. She lay on the other side of the bed, then spreads her lower lips wide "Fuck me champ~" she said licking her lips. Red grips her soft thighs then shoves his entire cock in one thrust. Causing she to cry out in pleasure. Red cum right there and then, but used all his willpower to hold it back.

Meika locked her legs around Red's hips. She came a little as his cock enters her pussy. She found his cock addicting. Red grits his teeth and started to move his hips. He felt a bit warm, so took off his hat, letting his black hair flow free then his short-sleeved jack and shirt. The busty Gyaru eyed his muscular chest with lust. Meika ran her hands all over his pecs and abs. Her eyes then darkened with lust when Red began to move his hips. For a virgin, he knew to fuck a girl right.

Her back arch and came hard. It was the most intense orgasm she ever had. The same can be said for Anisha. Red was finished with Meika just yet and turns her to her stomach, and fucks her from behind. "Oh yeah! Fuck me like that!" Meika cries out in pleasure. Red felt tender bumps in Meika's pussy and how tight she got felt amazing.

It was enough for Red to cum again. Meika believed she'll get used to this and like with her friend, Meika came as well. "That was pretty nice, champ~" she said panting. "But I want more."

Anisha then hugs Red from behind. Pressing her breasts on his back and her hands went up and down his large biceps "Me too~ But this time lets fuck like lovers." she said while leaving love bites on Red's neck.

"I like the sounds of that~" Meika said with a smile. For the rest of the night, Red fucked his two new girlfriends. Blue is going to be so jealous.


End file.
